This invention relates to apparatus for sensing and displaying pressure and, more particularly, improved electronic apparatus for displaying pressure in digital form.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for displaying pressure in digital form, which is simple in operation and efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide solid state electronics to achieve an inexpensive and efficient construction for displaying pressure in digital form.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.